edfandomcom-20200215-history
Is There an Ed in the House?
"Is There an Ed in the House?" is the 3rd episode of''' Season 4 and the 80th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah is sick and Ed and Jimmy both compete against each other over who's a better caretaker. Plot Eddy's latest scheme, Ed's Photography Studio, has attracted the attention of Rolf, who wishes to get his portrait taken and send the results to his family back home in the Old Country. Of course, Eddy likes to do things cheap, so instead of using an actual camera, he's having Ed draw up the pictures. Unfortunately, Ed has a wild imagination, and in his initial draft, he puts a "four-legged mutant bus driver" behind Rolf. At Eddy's instruction, he erases it, but is soon interrupted by Jimmy, who wants to know where Ed's family keeps various items. Eventually, a fed-up Eddy tells him to go bug Sarah, and Jimmy reveals that Sarah is sick. Both Ed and Edd leap into action upon hearing this, ready to help Sarah in any way possible. Soon, Eddy is watching impatiently as Ed and Jimmy try to comfort Sarah, only becoming more irked when Doctor Double D gets on the job and diagnoses Sarah as having a cold. His advice is that they vacate, as colds are quite contagious, and Ed moves to have his friends removed from the premises. When yet another "emergency" calls Ed back to his little sister's side, though, Eddy complains that they'll never get any work done, prompting Edd to contemplate setting up a paging system. Naturally, Eddy loves the idea of not having to be stuck around Sarah all day, and soon Edd is at work creating the system. Sarah is tough to satisfy, though, and after some troubles with rigging it up for her maximum convenience, Edd gets fed up and calls her out on her selfishness. Sarah responds by blowing him a raspberry, which makes the germophobic Edd want to kill her. As a caring big brother, Ed can't let this happen, and he takes his friends out of the house. Eddy doesn't mind, though, as at least now he'll be able to set up his new scam: Triple E Free Driving School. Of course, this school won't be free, but it will (supposedly) teach the kids how to drive in a makeshift vehicle Eddy has rigged up. Edd is going to be the driving instructor, and Ed will naturally be the motor. Soon, though, Sarah pages for help, and Ed runs off. He returns shortly, and by this time, Jonny and Nazz are ready to go. All is good, especially when Jonny mentions that Plank wants an obstacle course, which gives Eddy just the excuse he needs to tie up Jimmy and leave him on the pavement. The first customer in is Nazz, who is directed by a nervous Edd as Ed pushes the car. All seems to be going well until Edd's paging system interrupts again and Jimmy somehow manages to break free of his bonds. Needless to say, Ed has to help his little sister, and the motor runs off, leaving Edd and Nazz behind in an uncontrolled car. To make things worse, there is no brake. This time, Sarah is demanding sustenance. Jimmy starts to feed her a grilled-cheese sandwich, but Ed bursts in with the refridgerator and stuffs fruits and vegetables into Sarah's mouth. This starts a competition where they help her chew. Soon, though, Sarah needs something else: in this case, a story. Jimmy goes off to get the storybook, but Ed already has a story planned, in this case, the tale of Zorba. Soon, they start fighting over their stories. Good and fed up, Sarah shows them a ball, throws it out the window, and tells them to go get it. Both chase after the ball, along the way passing the wreck of the car. By now, Eddy is fed up with this charade, and he demands Ed to tell him what's going on with him. In response to Ed's blabbering about Sarah, balls, siblings and having to do what Sarah says, Eddy tells him that as since Ed's the big brother, he is the boss. This inspires the fighting spirit in Ed, and he pulls his pants up and prepares to enter Sarah's room. When he enters Sarah's room, he sees Sarah and Jimmy playing. At first, Sarah makes fun of him, but soon Ed grabs the ball and tosses it out the window, yelling at her to rest. Jimmy offers to help, and Ed agrees by tossing him out the window. This makes Sarah sad, though, and if there's one thing big brothers can't stand, it's to see their little sisters in pain. The reverse doesn't work, though, and soon Sarah is laying a beatdown on Ed. Outside, Edd is coming down with Sarah's cold, with Jimmy coming to his aid. Seeing as there's nothing else to do, Eddy leaves, wondering what is on TV. Trivia *'''Goofs: **When Edd introduces himself to Nazz during the driving school scam, he has a name tag on. In the following shots, his name tag disappears. **Moments before Sarah rings the bell during the driving school scam, Ed has only one stripe on the left sleeve of his jacket. After Sarah rings the bell, it is back to normal. **Ed pulls his pants up when he goes to confront Sarah. When he gets there, his pants are still up. Moments later, when he tosses the ball out the window, his pants are at their normal level. **Near the end, when Edd starts sneezing, Edd's right eye becomes puffy. When Jimmy takes him away, his eye is back to normal. *"Silly Jilly" is a reference to Jilly Mentiphy, who worked on the show in 2005 as a design consultant for two episodes. *At the end, when Ed gets beaten up by Sarah, Ed says, "Have mercy, depraved sibling!" Ed originally said this in "Ed in a Halfshell". **Ed also says "Pain and hurt!" Ed originally said this in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" *This episode, together with "An Ed is Born, aired as part of Season 4. It was originally listed in Cartoon Network's episode guide as episode 9 of Season 3. It is also listed as such on Amazon Instant video and iTunes. Furthermore, the third season's A.K.A. Cartoon logo is featured at the end, suggesting that the episode was originally produced as part of that season. Video See also *Triple E Free Driving School *Ed's Photography Studio *Student Driver Car *Sarah's Soothing Sickness System *Zorba Category:Episodes Category:Season 4